The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for recognizing an identifier that is entered into a system by a user on the basis of a probability determination that selects, from among a plurality of predetermined reference identifiers, a reference identifier that most likely matches the entered identifier. In particular, the method and apparatus of the present invention enhances the accuracy of such a probabilistic determination by limiting the allowable characters in the identifier to those characters that are not easily confused with one another.
Most institutions, such as banks and department stores, allow customers to access over the telephone a wide variety of services and account information. Before the advent of touch-tone telephones, a customer would obtain these services and information through interacting with a live operator. As touch-tone telephones became more prevalent in homes, these institutions began switching to automated customer-access systems. After dialing a telephone number, a customer using such systems would be asked to enter an account number or identifier. As used herein, the terms "account number" and "identifier" are used interchangeably, and they refer to a string of characters that may comprise a plurality of letters, numbers, or both. Furthermore, as used herein, an identifier may be used not only to identify a user, but also may be used as an identifier for identifying a particular product or service offered by an institution. In the first generation of automated customer-access systems, a user would enter such an identifier by sequentially pressing a series of keys provided on the telephone keypad. Each pressed key would correspond to a different character in the identifier. The pressing of these keys would produce a series of tones that would be provided over a telephone network to the institution. At the institution, the series of tones would be decoded to produce the entered identifier, and if the identifier entered by the user was determined to correspond to a valid identifier, then the user would be allowed to enter commands, again through the telephone keypad, that would provide access to whatever services would be offered by the institution.
The next generation of automated customer-access systems eliminates the use of telephone keypads to verify the identity of a valid user. Instead of entering an identifier through a telephone keypad, a user would be prompted to speak the identifier into the telephone handset. For example, the user may speak into the telephone the identifier "JB123E". The user's voice signal would be transmitted over the phone lines to the financial institution, which would employ a speech recognition system to produce a recognized identifier that is intended to correspond exactly to the identifier spoken by the user.
Nevertheless, such exact correspondence is quite difficult to attain, mostly due to the deterioration of voice signals that routinely occurs over conventional telephone lines. In particular, as a voice signal is transmitted to a remote location, conventional telephone lines introduce into such signals noise and restrictive band limitations. Such a deterioration present in a voice signal may cause a remote speech recognizer to produce a recognized output that does not correspond to the spoken identifier. Because of the limitations introduced into the voice signal by the telephone lines, the speech recognizer may confuse similar sounding letters and numbers. Thus, a speech recognizer may confuse the letter "A" with the number "8", the letter "K", or the letter "J". Similarly, the speech recognizer may confuse the letter "C" with the letter "D" or the number "3". For example, given that a user speaks the identifier "JB123E" into a telephone, the speech recognizer may produce "AE123D" as an output. Accordingly, a need exists to enhance the accuracy of such speech recognition systems and overcome the limitations introduced into voice signals by typical communication lines, such as, for example, conventional telephone lines.
Similarly, touch-tone recognition systems also mistakenly recognize the wrong identifier. Accordingly, a need also exists to enhance the accuracy of such touch-tone recognition systems.